Sean Abbott
| birth_place = Windsor, New South Wales, Australia | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast medium | role = | international = true | oneodi = true | odidebutdate = 7 October | odidebutyear = 2014 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 205 | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | oneT20I = true | T20Idebutdate = 5 October | T20Idebutyear = 2014 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | T20Icap = 68 | lastT20Idate = | lastT20Iyear = | lastT20Iagainst = | T20Ishirt = | club1 = New South Wales | year1 = 2010– | clubnumber1 = 77 | club2 = Sydney Thunder | year2 = 2011–2013 | club3 = Sydney Sixers | year3 = 2013– | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 3 | bat avg1 = 3.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 3 | deliveries1 = 30 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 25.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = 1/25 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 1 | runs2 = – | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = – | deliveries2 = 18 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 17.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 1/17 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 13 | runs3 = 240 | bat avg3 = 12.63 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 34 | deliveries3 = 1,715 | wickets3 = 32 | bowl avg3 = 34.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 4/36 | catches/stumpings3 = 6/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 27 | runs4 = 381 | bat avg4 = 23.81 | 100s/50s4 = 0/1 | top score4 = 50 | deliveries4 = 1,120 | wickets4 = 41 | bowl avg4 = 24.51 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/36 | catches/stumpings4 = 12/– | date = 20 October | year = 2014 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/449/449339/449339.html CricketArchive }} Sean Anthony Abbott (29 February 1992) is a New South Wales cricketer originally from Windsor in New South Wales. After impressing in junior cricket for Baulkham Hills Cricket Club, he progressed to play grade cricket for Parramatta District. Abbott is an all-rounder who bats right-handed and bowls right hand medium pace. He made his List A debut for New South Wales against Western Australia at the Sydney Cricket Ground on 17 October 2010 in the 2010–11 Ryobi One-Day Cup, but neither bowled nor batted in the match. He made his first-class cricket debut exactly one year later, against South Australia at the Adelaide Oval. Abbott has played for Parramatta and Sydney University in the Sydney Grade Cricket competition and both of the Sydney teams in the Big Bash League, the Sydney Thunder in the 2011–12 and 2012–13 seasons and the Sydney Sixers in 2013–14. He made his Twenty20 International debut for Australia against Pakistan in the United Arab Emirates on 5 October 2014. Two days later, he made his One Day International debut, also against Pakistan in the UAE. He then played in two more Twenty20 matches for Australia against South Africa in early November 2014. During a Sheffield Shield match on 25 November 2014, Abbott bowled a bouncer that hit Phillip Hughes in the head. Hughes died two days later at St Vincent's Hospital, Sydney. Many of the condolence messages included support for Abbott. External links * * Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1992 birthsCategory:Living people